1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more specifically to a medical glove incorporating means for performing a plurality of medical diagnostic procedures on a patient that normally requires a separate device for each procedure.
As an example, blood pressure is measured through applying a cuff to a patient's upper arm, then using a stethoscope to listen for Korotkoff sounds to determine the systolic blood pressure and the diastolic blood pressure.
The present invention provides a blood pressure acquisition method obtained in a unique way by placing the middle finger with a fluid-filled reservoir over the radial artery, then applying enough pressure to obliterate the pulse. The index finger, equipped with a microphone or other sensor, is placed over the artery at a point just distal to the middle finger. The pressure applied by the middle finger is gradually released until the first Korotkoff sound is detected on the sensor. This then triggers the display of the pressure from the transducer at that point which corresponds to the systolic blood pressure. The middle finger pressure is gradually released until no pulse (5th Korotkoff sound) is detected in the sensor which corresponds to the diastolic pressure. The display is then triggered to display the pressure from the transducer. The pressure transducer is of the type used in invasive blood pressure monitoring systems and thus allows for the potential of continuous monitoring.
Additionally, the present invention provides a digital display module having memory and clock for storing real time sensor data that can be retrieved when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are devices designed for obtaining a patient's physiological data that may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.